Kuro KochouHiei 8: Whispers In The Dark
by BlackBirdsRevenge
Summary: Well i have no idea what to put here... this is a hiei lemon that is apparently really good according to my sources, I hope you like it   .P.S: I dont think this thing is labeled right so sorry!


(Itsu P.O.V)

I woke up and noticed that I was in my own bed,

*How'd I get here* I questioned myself.

"I brought you here" I heard Hiei say then directed my attention to the windowsill where he sat staring at me "When we got back to Koenmas office you were already asleep. Nobody else was back yet so Koenma told me we could go home". I nodded in understanding and suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my right side. I jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, lifting my shirt in the mirror I saw what was once a giant gash running down my right side. The gash had already scared over and I looked at it and remembered everything that led to me getting it. Hiei noticed my deep thinking and a look of sadness and guilt crossed his face once again. I turned around so I was looking at him directly instead of a mirror image.

"It's not your fault" I reassured him wrapping my arms around his neck. He stared at me in disbelief.

"How is this not my fault if I-' he started but I placed two of my fingers over his lips.

"I've already explained it to you and I wont do it again so don't ask. I'm not in the slightest way mad at you for anything, I love you" I said with a gentle smile then my mind flashed back to last night.

*That's right he told me he loves me…. did he me it* I thought still giving him the kind smile.

"I don't lie Kitten" Hiei said from under my lips. I began to turn red in embarrassment for my thoughts.

"Ya know I really ha-" I was cut off by Hiei crushing his lips into mine, I accepted

this gesture and began to kiss him with as much passion as he was kissing me with. I now found myself once again pinned to the wall Hieis hands roaming over my body again. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entry which I denied him which he didn't like so he bit my lip causing me to gasp and he took this as an opportunity to enter.

(Hiei P.O.V)

We were once again in the battle for dominance, I let my hands explore her body and when I came to an unfamiliar flaw on her right side I cringed. How could she not hate me, I was the cause of her pain and still she says she loves me. What did I ever do to deserve her? I once more pushed my body harder to hers bringing us closer together. My fingers grazed past her womanhood over her panties and I heard a slight moan escape from her, this caused me to end our kiss and move my mouth to her neck and began biting while I slipped my fingers inside her womenhood. I felt her rip my shirt off and she began clawing into my back with pleasure which led me to bite harder and move my fingers in and out in a faster motion. I began planting kisses down her collar bone and then her shirt got in my way. In one swift movement I removed her bra, tank top, and panties feeling almost guilty for tearing her clothes to shreds but she didn't seem to mind. I kissed up her chin and claimed her mouth again, with one arm I picked her up and carried her to the bed while the other hand continued to play with her womanhood.

(Itsu P.O.V)

I was completely naked now and Hiei had only his shirt off. Hiei put me on the bed continuing to move his fingers faster and faster within me and then climbed on top of me. His fingers never loosing rhythm. My efforts to not make any noise were in vain as I began to moan and Hiei smirked pulling his fingers out of me and licking them. He now turned his attention to my breasts and began biting and sucking on one while he rolled the nipple of the other between his fingers. Then Hiei started to kiss down my torso and down to my thighs stopping only to bite into my thighs. I threw my head back and then felt something wet enter my womanhood, I looked down and saw Hieis head between my legs and it was the most heavenly feeling I had ever experienced. With my legs I pulled him deeper into me and I could feel his smirking but he never stopped licking and sucking.

(Hiei P.O.V)

I felt her legs wrap around my head and then I was suddenly pulled deeper into her. I smirked at her demand and continued to move my tongue fast in and out of her and sucking up the juices that began flowing. I heard a loud moan and then I was pressed even deeper into her and swallowing all that she had to offer. I licked my lips and slowly began to remove my pants, her eyes widened in terror and amazement as she saw the size and thickness of my manhood.

(Itsu P.O.V)

Hiei removed his pants and boxers to reveal his long and thick manhood already hard and stiff, which beckoned me to it in a lustful and hungry way. Before Hiei could do anything else I pulled him down on the enormous king sized bed and crawled on top of him like a panther stalking her prey. He looked at me in shock but enjoyment and pleasure were screaming in his eyes.

"It's time for me to play with you now" I whispered seductively in his ear and then sinking my teeth into his shoulder making him moan in pleasure. I clawed down the length of his body making him moan louder. I kissed and bit my way down his body and slowly licked the length of his manhood. I encircled my hand around his manhood moving my hand up and down while circling my tongue around the head of his manhood. Hiei threw his head back and moaned with pleasure. Finally I took him into my mouth and was taken off guard when Hiei sat up and pushed my head down so that all of his manhood was in my mouth. I moved up and down with little nips here and there until Hiei suddenly released himself in my mouth with an enormous moan. I swallowed it all down and laid next to him on the bed but he wasn't done yet.

Hiei turned me over so that I was on my stomach. He began rubbing and gripping at my ass and raised my hips in the hair as he sat on his knees. I braced for the pain but I first felt Hiei wetting his manhood in my juices and slowly he entered me. I whimpered in pain and I felt him cringe in guilt. Gradually I felt the pain start to subside and pleasure began to take hold. Noticing my whimpers cease Hiei began to thrust into me, and then he pulled me up so that I was sitting on him and began biting at my neck once more.

"Hiei!" I moaned releasing myself for the second time, and Hiei latched his hands onto my breast grasping and moaning with pleasure as he too released himself. He lifted me up carefully removing his still hard manhood from me and he allowed me to lay down and rest for a few moments while he sat next to me stroking my head which was now drenched in swear as well as every other part of me and himself also.

"What a good little Kitten, you're doing so well for your first time" he cooed softly while stroking my head.

"Oh and you've done this before?" I questioned once I caught my breath.

"But of course and I must admit you are by far the best I've ever had." A mixture of jealousy and victory flowed together through my veins; suddenly Hiei was on top of me again and he began taking control of my mouth. Hiei pulled away to look deep into my eyes while cradling my face in his hands, he looked as if he was contemplating whether or not to do something and then I realized what was bothering him so much.

"I trust you" I whispered to him placing one of my hands over top his. He was taken back by my words and his eyes were now a ruby liquid they looked similar to blood.

"It _will_ hurt Kitten and I don't think I can put you through that" Hiei said in a gentle voice sincerity overpowering in his tone. I sat up and kissed him softly on his lips letting him know that it was okay and that I would be fine. Inside I was terrified but it helped knowing that Hiei loved me. I laid back down on the black bedding and awaited the pain that was to come.

(Hiei P.O.V)

I watched as she attempted to hide the fear in her eyes as she looked at me with a gentle smile, her eyes were a soft purple color now as opposed to the normal blue/green. I took in a deep breath and slid myself into her never before entered womanhood. It was tight and still wet from earlier it was enjoyable, for me at least. I looked at her and she had giant tears welling up in her eyes and she had her teeth clenched hard trying not to scream out in pain. I looked at her with sad eyes. I was going to pull myself out of her but she sat up into me forcing all of my manhood into her. The scream that escaped her lips curdled my blood and sent a wave of agony running through my body. I wanted so badly to make her pain stop but she refused to give in so I was rendered useless and merely wrapped my arms around her as she cried into my neck in pain.

"Let me make it stop please Kitten it's hurting you" I begged her. She shook her head in response and I could feel the blood running from her womanhood down our legs and she screamed again in pain. Slowly Itsu started moving her hips in a thrusting motion against me.

(Itsu P.O.V)

The pain was unbearable but I refused to give in, I wanted this, I wanted Hiei. I felt blood trickle down mine and Hieis legs and screamed again in pain. I slowly began moving my hips in a thrusting motion trying to make the pain fade away. I helped in a way and then I began thrusting faster and faster and just like before the pain subsided and was replaced with pleasure and ecstasy. Hiei laid me back down on the bed sensing that my pain had disappeared and began thrusting into me hard and fast. I moaned louder and louder with every thrust making a smirk of triumph cross Hieis face. I pulled him down and started lustfully kissing him. I licked his lower lip pleading for entry and he granted me access. I roamed his mouth then I began to suck and bite on his lower lip making him moan loudly. I now directed my attention to his neck where I stared in contemplation for a moment then sunk my teeth into his shoulder. As he thrusted harder and faster I began to bite down harder even drawing blood. When I started to lick the blood away Hiei pulled my hair making my head bend back as he then sunk his teeth again into my neck and I clawed into his back in pleasure as he continued to bite down harder with every thrust he made.

We moaned each others names as we came together for the third and final time. Hiei rested his head on my breast for a little while before sitting up and slowly removing himself from me and then laying down next to me in the bed.

"Best day ever" I panted in a cheerful tone as Hiei grabbed me and laid me on his chest.

"You my Kitten are quite talented" Hiei answered with a smirk as he too was panting. I closed my eyes as I felt Hieis body heat and heard his heart beat and became very relaxed.

"Kitten" Hiei said in a low voice.

"Hmm" I replied enjoying the moment.

"I love you" he answered and I felt him kiss the top of my sweaty head.

"I love you too" I responded with a smile then kissed his chest and drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
